psionnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychometry Guide by Horsyqueen
From Psion Nation: http://community.psionnation.com/threads/psychometry-guide.46/ Psychometry Guide This is the ability to see the past, future and energy of an object. This ability is used in a way to learn more about objects. This can be done just by touching or it or looking at it. This can be a very useful ability but not the easiest ether. Psychometry is connected to clairvoyance, clairaudiance and remote viewing. Psychometry can also be considered like telepathy but to be reading the 'mind' of an object. By touching the object you are connecting your energy with its meaning a easy channel of energy to read. The word psychometry comes from a American physision and professor Joseph Rhodes Buchanan in 1842. Joseph worked with his student which he taught by giving them drugs in a glass and asking each person to work out which drug was which just by holding the glass. Due to their accuracy which he highlighted in his book 'Journal of Man' He says objects have souls and remember things. Well i believe objects don't have souls but they do retain memory. Psychics today sometimes use this ability to connect more with their client or a animal. Usually they do this using a object the client is wearing, holding e.g clothes and jewelry Family heirlooms would be the best as they would hold the most history for the psychic to use. Psychometrists will use their ability a lot on ante ques to find its past and what the energy if like of a object, of course you don't want a object with negative energy in the house. You can also probably do psychometry on haunted dolls and objects which would be very close to empathy. Psychometry is a very interesting ability and although not very well known it is a idealic ability if wanting to start out in psychic abilities, it is also one of my faviorite abilities. How Psychometry Works Psychometry works by reading the energy of the object and energy records memory of past events and since time is irreverent sometimes it can sometimes work on the future of that object. I find the people who are best at it are the ones who are born with the ability to do it, so they already have the style. This is not too well known as a ability due to it being rather limited. When touching an object you leave a small part of your energy behind on that object which can be picked up. ' ' How To Use This Ability I use a small method mostly when using this ability. What i do is when holding or looking at a object i read its energy. Basically focus on the object. This isn't a hard ability but it may take time. I get it naturally and usually in flash like visions in which i can slow down. Sensing is another easy method just by sensing its energy and reading the object as such. Another method I use is looking or thinking about the object and like with telepathy just feeling its energy and memory. Famous Psychometrics The most well known psycometric i can think of is Gerald Croiset who was a psychic born in Holland, 1909. In 1949 he was asked by the police to use his abilities to find the impressions left on a sealed box. He was able to tell them the box had in it a blood stained shoe and also who was murdered and who was the murderer. Later the police found and confermed Gerald was right and went on to help the police in many other cases till his death in 1980. This ability is still used by the police today in some cases. Recently in 'Prediction' magazine July 2012 article they wrote a article on the topic. This publishs the ability more now.